


I should have listened to you

by Mpatrici



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mpatrici/pseuds/Mpatrici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Kali and Jennifer don't die</p>
            </blockquote>





	I should have listened to you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in under an hour, but I kinda liked so I'm posting it.

 

Kali watched the powerful druid raise the shards of glass with her powers, and aim them at her body. There was nothing that she could do or say that could have saved her from this, nothing that Julia, or Jennifer would have believed anyway.

“I should have”, she began, seeing her reflection in the glass shards that would soon impale her. She braced herself but not before trying to say what her heart told her, instead of her mind, “I SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO YOU!!!”

She heard a scream come out of Jennifer, but it wasn’t a scream of rage and it wasn’t a scream of fear, it was a scream of hurt. Kali heard the glass shards fall to the ground, but she didn’t dare open her eyes.

She only opened them when she heard a soft crying sound and saw Jennifer lying on the cold hard ground, being cut open by the very shards of glass that were meant to kill Kali. She cautiously walked over to Jennifer and outstretched her hand to help Jennifer get up. Julia looked at her with well deserved distrust, but took her hand anyway. She didn’t look like the horrible monster that Deucalion created, she looked like a young girl who had been betrayed by her best friend.

Kali took Julia into her arms and whispered to her “I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you. You were right about everything. Deucalion exploited my feelings for Ennis so that I could destroy my pack and join his collection of trophy alphas. I’m sorry I did this to you, I’m sorry that I corrupted you. I’m sorry I turned Julia Baccari, a harmless teacher, into Jennifer Blake, a merciless killer.”

Julia looked at her, still crying, “Apologize all you want, in the end it doesn’t matter. Deucalion will still come after me, and after you now. You should leave, go far away and let me finish what I started. I still need to sacrifice the guardians if I even want to leave a bruise on him.”

Kali stroked her hair and shook her head, “No, Julia. Don’t you get it? This isn’t like you, the Julia I know couldn’t harm a fly, we don’t need to continue doing this-“

She was cut off by Julia “Like I told Lydia a couple days ago, this is a necessary evil, without it, everything falls apart and I won’t be the only one who’ll get her throat ripped out, so will you.”

“I don’t care, not anymore. The lunar eclipse is still scheduled to occur and with the help of Derek and I, we’ll have a chance to take him out. No more sacrifices, Julia. The nemeton gave you a chance to start a new life, don’t waste it completely on revenge. You can still come back into the light; you can still be an emissary. Despite what anyone says, you’re still a redeemable character.”

“What about Scott McCall, he’ll be a true alpha soon and if he’s with Deucalion I can’t do anything.”

“Scott’s not a killer, he’s a true alpha for a reason.”

“And he always has a plan.” chipped in Lydia, whom both of them had forgotten about.

Julia reached out and wiped a tear from Kali’s face, “Very well. One more kill and I’ll see my way back into the right path of an emissary, and we both leave Beacon Hills behind us.”

Kali managed a smile, “I can erase your memory, you know. Make you forget about the sacrifices, about Beacon Hills, about everything. No need for you to be carrying around that guilt.”

“I need to carry that guilt with me, if I want redemption I must always be reminded of why I sought it in the first place. ‘ _Words without thoughts never to heaven go_.’”

Kali smiled fully this time “I missed your Shakespeare quotes. Come on, let’s get the hell out of here and pay Deucalion a visit.”

At this point she saw that the twins had regained consciousness and were rapidly approaching Julia but Kali roared at them, easing them away.

“Now, look who’s questioning their loyalties? At least I’m not copulating with the enemy,” snarled Aiden.

“Aiden no!” screamed Lydia, “Just let them go.”

“And why should I do that?”

“Because this time I’m not helping you.” Said Ethan. “You heard Morell, Deucalion killed one of us, we’re all pawns in his game. Let them take out Deucalion, it saves us the trouble of going after him. This might also be a good thing for us, it gives you a chance to be Lydia and it gives me a chance to be with Danny.”

Aiden glared at Julia, but he went back and stood beside Lydia.

“We still need Derek” said Julia “How am I supposed to get him?”

“Don’t worry”, sighed Lydia. “You taught me a perfect way to contact my pack.” She looked around at the twins and at Kali “You three should probably cover your ears, this might hurt.”

  
  **Epilogue**

_After successfully defeating Deucalion with the help of Scott and his pack and releasing the missing parents, Julia and Kali left Beacon Hills under Scott’s condition to never return. Julia used the remaining bits of her magic to bless the families and friends of her victims. She knew that no amount of good fortune was ever going to bring back her victims or justify her actions, but it was a start to her long road of redemption. The good thing was that her best friend, Kali was going to be there with her every step of the way. There would always be a darkness in their hearts, due to being corrupted and manipulated by evil, but they had each other and that was sufficient to get them past it all._


End file.
